


He Does It On Purpose

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, M/M, Spanking, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes being a slut out in public to make Dean jealous. He flirts with every guy that walks past him, drops things for an excuse to bend over real damn slow, lets big bulky men put their hands all over him, basically dry hump him in the middle of a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Does It On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was only gonna be a little paragraph, but it took off on it's own. I had no idea what to call it so sorry if the title sucks

Sam likes being a slut out in public to make Dean jealous. He flirts with every guy that walks past him, drops things for an excuse to bend over _real damn slow_ , lets big bulky men put their hands all over him, basically dry hump him in the middle of a bar.

And he’s always got this wicked smile on his face, knows Dean sees every single thing, knows Dean wants nothing more than to break every finger that grips Sam’s hips, every jaw that feels Sam’s smooth cheek, every leg that pushes between Sam’s thighs.

But he doesn’t. He always waits patiently, albeit unhappily, until the end of the night, until Sam’s had more men fuck up against his jean-clad ass than he’s willing to count, until they’re back in the Impala and on their way to another motel. And as soon as they’re off the busy streets, Dean pulls over, gets out and stands at the front of the car, waits for Sam to bend over like his little brother knows he should.

The brat talks too much, once he’s out and bending over the warm hood. Talks about all the filthy things those men said to him, all the dirty places they touched him, all the hard cocks that pressed against him. And then Sam gives him a number, always something in the double digits, and that’s how many times Dean smacks his brother’s naked ass. One hard sting for every single man that Sam let touch him. He keeps talking through gasps, through loud slaps, through moans and groans, about how much he enjoyed it, about how much he wanted it all and so much more.

And then Dean fucks into him; slow only because he knows Sam wants it fast, touching nothing more than narrow hips only because he knows Sam wants to be touched everywhere, silently only because he knows Sam wants to hear filthy words, and with a condom only because he knows Sam wants to be filled up. And he comes before Sam, and pulls completely away, doesn’t let his little brother finish, even though Sammy is so close.

And Sam knows not to touch himself, knows to pull his pants up and get back in the car. Knows that this is how Dean punishes him, how Dean makes him suffer for his sins.

Once they’re in their room, once they’re cleaned up and in bed, Sam has to apologize for being a slut, has to climb on top of his big brother and work for forgiveness, has to ride Dean’s cock _painfully_ slow, without coming, for as long as Dean thinks its necessary, and Dean likes taking his time. And then, only when Dean decides, he tells Sam to be a slut for him, too. Tells him to ride his cock like he’ll go insane without it, tells him to beg and plead, to moan and shout, tells him to be so loud the neighboring room will complain.

And this time Dean comes inside him, and Sam’s body takes it all in, and his cock finally spills on Dean’s chest, and his body collapses onto his brother’s. And Sam stays put, kisses his brother’s cheek, neck, whispers to his brother, promises to make it up again in the morning, promises to keep Dean’s cock warm all night, promises to be Dean’s slut any day, every day, always. And they sleep like that, sharing each others’ breath, skin sticking together with come and sweat, promises of only having each other.

And if there’s an influx of men with shattered ribs and broken fingers at the local hospital a couple days later, Sam considers himself forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a comment! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
